


Live Before We Die

by TheSonsofDurin



Series: Skyfall [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonsofDurin/pseuds/TheSonsofDurin
Summary: James finds himself facing gunpoint.





	Live Before We Die

Of all the things James expected to happen today, having a pistol pointed at him by a (clearly deranged) criminal in the middle of a public library was not one of them. And, of course, Miss Carter is there, trying to convince the criminal  _ not  _ to shoot him, please, he can leave with the book he wants, just don’t shoot any bystander-

James can’t even find it in himself to be worried about his life, and whether or not he’ll continue to have it. He’s rather apathetic about it all. Perhaps he should be worried about  _ that _ , if anything… Instead, he stares blandly at Miss Carter as the criminal once again threatens to shoot him.

He rather wants to interrupt and ask what the criminal is even doing, stealing a book from a public library. It isn’t like it costs anything to  _ borrow  _ the book. What would a criminal need the book for, anyway?

He breaks out of his reverie when something goes flying towards his face. The pistol. His training kicks in automatically and he moves out of the way, grabbing the criminal’s wrist with one hand and the end of the pistol with the other. His foot slides in front of the criminal’s. He tugs, and the gun comes out of the criminal’s hand as he goes flying forward, unbalanced.

James has the satisfaction of seeing the criminal’s shocked face as he stares into the barrel of his own pistol. The book lies beside him, and James kicks it towards Miss Carter. He smirks.

“Perhaps you chose the wrong man to threaten?” He says.

The criminal licks his lips. His eyes dart from James to Miss Carter. Slowly he raises his hands in defeat.

“Thank you.” Miss Carter says, walking next to him. She has her own pistol, of course.

“You were the one trying to convince him not to shoot me.” James answers. He gets the feeling that the two of them will be having a talk after the criminal is taken care of.

They stare at the criminal for a moment longer as if contemplating what to do next.


End file.
